User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Plans for MLG-Add Comic
Next Zone I'm gonna say we're nearing the next zone, which basically houses the Remy fight. As you see, Dugtt & Four is recruited. And as you see, the enemies in the zone are: *Green ChuChu *Mamuta *Koopa Troopa *Kleptoad *Blueberry Juice *Mountain Dew Clones Which some aren't really nature-like. But because SOME world (such as tick tock glacier) is a BIG reference to TSRITW's favorite stuff, this zone will be named "Zombie Forest" (ironic because it doesn't have any zombies) or maybe "Shade Jungle". For later on, I might change these names, but here's the next zone possible names: *Thunder - Everybody Factory (sounds similar to thunder factory, and it is thunder factory) *Plasma - I'm not sure, but I have a few new enemies. *Stone - Hey! Cliff *Water - The Nopeship *Venom - No-Hug Bog *Silt - Oh this is simple. Ra Ra Ruins XD *Insect - Shrekstalk *Phantom - Braains House Now we're kinda going onto my side... *Dragon - Fiend Pagoda *Wind - Odyssey Sky *Fairy - Pretty-Pretty Castle *Steel - Ahh Kawaii Factory *Mind - Memory X *Dark - Siriusly Graveyard *Iron - Energy Core *Martial - Loud Arena *Sound - Boogaloo Heaven *Light - Hovercook Motel *Slime - Far, Far Dungeon *Treasure - Goldbot's Mine *Mushroom - Shady Shaderena *Plague - Thy Maze *Chemical - Demon's Secret Clinic *Gemstone - Birth Nest *Biohazard - Hazmat Shelter *Velocity - Loominaty Spiral *Peeckomana - ??? *Sugar - Baroness's Lands *Paper - Geometry Heights *Feral - Weird Wilds *Steampunk - Steampunk Island *Blood - Crimson Manor *Primal - Wicked Park *Paint - Prisma Island *Sorcery - Hairy Academia *Armament - The Finale? *Cyber - Retro Retro Mountain *Stellar - Ladder of Time & Space *Brutality - The Doom Door *Demon - Demonstalzeze *Vortex - Altered Mind *Illusion - Core Mind *Unknown - Earth That's all... Plans for recruited characters YES. For Shade Jungle: *Whistle - A commander who uses Pikmin to attack. But because it's less like adventure, it's just gonna be original, except no pains for spiked (or dangerous enemies). *Empusa - Yes, she thinks Kabloom's army is demons. Not possessed, but she poses great scythes. *Remy - Possessed by Bilocyte. Able to punch HARD. You may be interested on the others. You probably know TSRITW, you saw him saying "WHAT THE FUDGE???" towards Flauty & Shooty when they were possessed. Flauty & Shooty are in Geometry Heights, so TSRITW's in Geometry Heights. Voltaic Climax is planned to be in Everybody Factory I think after Wave 15, a bunch of enemies attempt to kill Kabloom's army, but Voltaic Climax kills them off. You may also be interested when Kabloom says "...Module 8 Detector. In ship. What?" You may be immediatedly saying "THE NOPESHIP" but hold on, there's a different ship. But yeah, think of a whale from TLOZ... New Object Characters As you see, the only NEW object character is Marker. I'm planning these object characters: *Test Tube *Lightbulb *Lettuce *and more. I may place them in different zones or not. Boss Fights Because it's early I'm going to reveal some boss fights I never revealed. *A Water-related boss will replace Supergoon (possibly neptuna? neptuna anybody?) *Venom: Probably will be a rematch against one of the old boss fights who will say "Let's (other) again!" *Silt: That Fang Tribe from Mixels Max + Bilocyte *Phantom: Mad Jack Category:Blog posts